


Wicked Little Town

by TheDweeb



Series: In Another World my Smile was Meant for You [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDweeb/pseuds/TheDweeb
Summary: Time was supposed to heal all wounds, but how could a wound heal when the past came back to tear them open again? At least S'ean trusted him enough to tell him the truth.





	Wicked Little Town

Justus was angry. 

Looking at his face, full of concern, it was hard for the average person to notice. Someone well versed in reading him would see something different. The tight set of his mouth, normally curled like a cheshire cat, and lack of sparkle in his eyes spoke more of what lie under the surface. But there was a time and place for his anger and it was not at present.

“Here, darling,” he said softly as he held out the snifter full of cognac.

With a shaking hand, S’ean reached for the glass, yet when his hand touched Justus’s he yanked it back as if scalded. Wide brown eyes looked at him full of fear and remorse and the fire in his chest that had been set to smoldering flared bright. Tempering the urge to let out a curse, he then set the glass on the small table in front of S’ean before quietly retreating to a nearby chair. 

“...Would you like to talk about it?” he asked quietly.

The absence of a pet name was telling, but S’ean did not seem to notice as he once more reached for the glass. Through sheer force of will he steadied his hand and took hold. He did not want to talk about the demon from his past. But for all Justus had done for him he deserved an explanation. He also needed to know who he would be dealing with from now on; now that the wolf had scented its prey once more.

“No,” S’ean whispered, voice hoarse from panic.

Clearing his throat, he then brought the glass to his nose and sniffed the contents delicately. Justus then watched as he brought it to his lips, but before he could stop him the cognac was downed in a single swallow. Hazel eyes widened in alarm--though the corners of his mouth did prick upward ever so slightly--then he pressed a laugh-turned-cough into his hand as S’ean let out a choking cough then wheezed.

“Ah, that’s a sipping drink, darling, but here. I’ll get you another.”

Carefully he took the glass from S’ean’s hand, making sure he did not touch them, and he swiftly poured another from the bar. As before, he set the snifter down on the table before moving back to his chair where he sat. Before he had been leaned back, patient and waiting. Now he sat forward, back nowhere near the backrest, and he watched. While he had said no Justus knew S’ean would feel obligated to explain, and this time he did not want to stop him selfish as it might have been.

S’ean ignored the intensity of his stare in favor of taking a delicate sip from his refilled glass. Though he appeared calmer on the outside, his mind was whirling like the winds he whispered to when he trained for battle. He should have blown him out the door, that monster. He could not. Just as before fear had arrested his heart, seized his body, but it would not still his tongue this time.

“His family name is Danvers,” he began. “I met him when I still lived on Vylbrand. My family had escaped from the Shroud when Amdapor fell, I think I told you. I don’t remember much about it, but...it’s not important. We met when I was fourteen summers. He was on his eighteenth, but we got on well. Eventually we became more than friends, and that was when I started to notice things I had not before.”

He paused then to take another sip of his drink. His hands had started to shake again. Justus said nothing and continued to listen, to watch and wait.

“I-he had always been the jealous sort but I hadn’t thought anything of it when we were just friends. He might have had a bad experience or something. I don’t know what I thought. But it got worse when our relationship changed and then he got worse. Eventually...eventually he started wanting more than I was willing to give.”

Another sip. Then a swallow followed by a grimace.

“Then...then he stopped being patient and just...took what he wanted. And I couldn’t do anything…”

Tears had begun to well up within his eyes and then the rest of the spirits in his glass were consumed as if he felt it could stop the flood. It could not. It did not. And then he hung his head and began to cry.

“N-no one believed me,” he whimpered. “Or if th-they did they couldn’t h-help me. Money talks, _you_ know.”

His tone was not accusatory, but Justus still felt the sting. He did know. When he had first become Justus it was because no one would have missed the _real_ one. Money kept the vile creature safe, just as it had kept this other monster from consequence. Money and a title not even his own.

Justus was _angry_. 

Slowly he stood and made his way toward S’ean. He knelt next to him and carefully, gently took the now empty glass from his hand then set it on the table. Holding out his hands, palms up but not close enough to touch, he then looked into S’ean’s tear filled eyes and smiled ruefully. Had he known this was what had come calling he would have told Julius to slam the door in the fool’s face. He would know next time--because there would be a next time, there always was with those sorts--and if that did not work he kept something on his person that he knew would. 

“Thank you for telling me, darling,” he said gently. “Thank you for trusting me.”

S’ean’s eyes looked into his then and he felt his heart leap into his throat. Just like in a time long past they bored into him, seeming to look through him. And just as before they somehow did not find him wanting because S’ean smiled, even through his tears, then he felt as if _he_ would cry.

“Of course I trust you, Justus. You have been nothing but wonderful since I came here, and I, I should have said something sooner. I just didn’t think…”

And then his smile fell and with it Justus’s heart.

“You didn’t think you would ever see him again,” he said softly. “And why should you have thought any different? Garlemald is almost a world away from Nym and why should he be here?”

Why indeed, and he would find out the answer soon enough. But for the time he had other concerns, such as the soft sobs that were slowly turning to hiccups.

“Come here, darling,” he crooned gently and immediately his arms were full.

With more strength than a man of his frame looked to possess, he stood with S’ean in his arms then settled them both on the couch; his back to the cushions and the younger Medicus in his lap. The fine silk of his shirt soaked up the tears and he took the hiccuping sobs pressed into his neck in stride while gently rubbing S’ean’s back. He had discovered early that when he found someone trustworthy S’ean was a very sensory creature. He enjoyed touch, even if it might embarrass him later, and it was the quickest way to calm him. 

That he had initially recoiled had broken Justus’s heart, but the catharsis of telling his story, of letting out the negative emotions, seemed to do the trick. The booze likely helped, too. Then his sobs quieted leaving only soft hiccups that slowly died down. Thinking him asleep, Justus stilled his arm and smiled gently but then he heard a lilting chirp and felt a nose pressing into his neck. Before he could comment, however, he heard him inhale deeply then came the purr. _Oh _.__

__“Are you alright, darling?”_ _

__“Mm-hmm,” were the sounds pressed into his skin and he had to suppress a shiver._ _

__He had assumed S’ean would be a lightweight. The most he had ever seen him drink had been tea, perhaps a glass of wine at dinner. His calculations had projected a swift descent into slumber once the alcohol kicked in. His calculations were being proven wrong, however, as he felt him wiggling in his lap most enticingly. He was in trouble._ _

__“I think it is time for you to go to bed, darling,” he ground out though he attempted to keep his tone light._ _

__“But ‘m happy right here,” S’ean purred and oh, right on the pulse point of his jaw._ _

__Justus quickly stood, holding tight to S’ean to keep him from tumbling out of his arms. Ignoring the squawk of protest he set a quick pace for his rooms. Under normal circumstances S’ean would be put in his own bed, but he had a feeling that the good medicus would need some care later. Too, he had a perfectly serviceable couch in his study that would allow him close proximity without treading on dangerous grounds._ _

__“Justu~s!” S’ean whined and while it was endearing it was summarily ignored._ _

__“No, darling,” he said gently, but firmly. “You’re drunk.”_ _

__“‘M not.”_ _

__“Exactly the thing a drunk person would say. No, you are going promptly to bed, but do not let it be left unsaid that I am immensely flattered.”_ _

__Unable to help himself he placed a gentle kiss to S’ean’s temple as he walked through the door to his room. He then promptly, and unceremoniously, dumped the drunken miqo’te onto his bed. Before S’ean could begin flailing, he wrapped him up in the comforter before moving to the door that led to his study. Glancing over his shoulder with a fond smile--that turned more amused as he watched leadened limbs flail wildly to break free--he then chuckled before stepping through the door._ _

__“Good night, darling. Sleep well.”_ _

__Shutting the door before Sean could muster a reply, he made his way to his desk where he dropped into his chair with a sigh. He stared at the paperwork he had left unfinished. He should work on it. He had other things on his mind. It was time to go monster hunting._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, for clarity's sake I figure I'll outline what this is all about.
> 
> Where Valtristus and I have put our OCs into the FFXIV universe we have also made AUs within that AU. This series takes place on a completely different Shard from FFXIV Canon; which is on the Source. Thusly, the characters while having the same names are essentially different iterations of their Source counterparts (with the exception of Justus, who is product of us fucking around with lore and theorycrafting concepts). Too, the world shares same and similar names to places on the Source, but the history and current events of the world are different; we're just too lazy to think of new names.
> 
> This series specifically focuses on Justus and S'ean with a few other of our OCs coming in and out. If you've got questions feel free to drop a comment or message to ask (I'm still learning how things work, bear with me please). And thanks for reading! (All titles will be taken from their joint playlist)


End file.
